


Mr. Monarch

by mondostan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gontagetsaharemsortof, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, firstfanfic, itriedlol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondostan/pseuds/mondostan
Summary: Mondo meets a very handsome cinnamon roll.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Oowada Mondo, Gokuhara/Owada, Gonta/Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried lol

Mondo pulled up to Hopes Peak Academy on his motorcycle. He stomped into the building, knowing that this was gonna be a long day. He was up all night finishing his homework and the lack of sleep caused him to be more irate than usual. He looked down toward the floor as he trudged to homeroom.   
*bump*  
“Hey watch where your going, dammit!” Mondo yelled.  
“Gonta sorry!”  
Mondo looked up at a large man with long, messy green hair. He wearing a suit that barely hid how massive his muscles were. He had big read eyes and a very intimidating face.  
“Woah, I rarely meet a guy thats bigger than me...” Mondo said.  
“Gonta grow up in forest, so Gonta stronger than most. Gonta has been big for longer than he remembers.”  
“Who the hell is Gonta?”  
“Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara! Gonta’s talent is Ultimate Entomologist!”Gonta happily replied.   
“Uh my name is Mondo Owada, Ultamate Biker Gang Leader. Nice to fuckin meetcha...”  
“Gonta happy to meet Mondo! Now Gonta has to leave! Gentlemen never late!”  
“Uh, goodbye I guess....”  
Gonta ran off in the opposite direction as Mondo looked on. He seems nice, Mondo thought to himself. His mood slightly improved, he walking off to his class.

*timeskip*

Mondo got his lunch and entered the cafeteria. He was famished. He barely had time to eat a good breakfast and he was looking forward to sitting with his best bro, Taka. As he walked over to his table, he noticed someone yelling. He sighed.  
“Why don’t you just shut up and die you trashy skank!” Hiyoko, the small but bratty Ultimate Traditional Dancer yelled.  
“AAaiigh...” Mikan, the shy and meek nurse whimpered. “P-Please leave me alone!”  
“Maybe if you weren’t such a thot, I would!” Hiyoko said, grinning as she knocked Mikan’s lunch to the ground.   
Mondo was irritated. He thought people who bullied girls were such losers, especially sweet ones like Mikan. He was about to run over and give Hiyoko a piece of his mind when a large man ran over and got in between Mikan and Hiyoko.  
“That’s enough! That is no way to treat lady!” Gonta yelled angrily.  
“Huh! Aren’t you that bug idiot guy?” Hiyoko asked.  
“Gonta gentleman! Gonta not idiot!”  
“Why are you defending Mikan anyway, she ain’t no lady!”  
“How could you be so rude!” Gonta yelled. “All women, like Mikan, deserve respect and love.” Then in a gallant gesture, he kissed Mikan on the back of her hand. The rest of the students were shocked. Mikan started blushing uncontrollably. Mondo looked at him in disbelief, but was also a little impressed.  
“Wha-why did you do that!?” Hiyoko exclaimed.  
“Cause Gonta gentleman!”  
“Hmph whatever.” Hiyoko said as she angrily stomped away.  
Gonta turned to Mikan. “Gonta angry! Gonta sorry you were getting bullied! That no way to treat lady!”  
“Th-thank you...” Mikan shyly whispered.   
Mondo observed all of this. He thought it was cool that Gonta would step up and help Mikan so quickly. He kinda thought the whole gentleman shtick was kinda cute...  
Wait. Cute...?  
Mondo shook the thought out his mind. He sat down at his table and started eating, waiting for Taka to show up.   
After a few minutes, Taka marched to his table and sat down. “Good day Bro!” he said in a singsong voice.   
“Hey Bro! You missed the argument!” Mondo said.  
“What argument?” Taka replied.  
“Hiyoko was bullying Mikan again....”  
“Really!? I should give Hiyoko a demerit or something. Bullying is not welcome in a school environment!”  
“Gonta took care of it tho. You know that big guy who likes bugs and has long messy hair?”  
“Oh him....He scares me” Taka said apprehensively.  
“He seems like a cool dude, bro. I’d maybe like to get to know him more...” Mondo replied thoughtfully.  
“Whatever you say bro...”

*timeskip*

After a long day at school, Mondo was exhausted. His assignments were challenging, and the teachers kept getting on his case. He couldn’t wait to feel the wind whipping against his skin and pompadour as he rode his bike on the city streets. As he walked toward the parking lot, he saw Gonta huddling near a bush.   
“Hey Big Guy. What are you doing in the bushes?” Mondo asked.  
Gonta got up, looking really sad. “Gonta can’t find Mr. Monarch!”  
“Mr. Monarch?” Mondo asked curiously.  
“Gonta find pretty butterfly with broken wing today, but butterfly went into bush and disappeared! Gonta want to take it home so he can take care of it. Mr. Monarch would have hard time surviving in wild with such an injury!”  
“Oh well it’s really nice that you care so much. Mind if I help ya?” Mondo asked, concerned.  
“Thank you very much! Gonta will appreciate that so much!” Gonta suddenly pulled Mondo into a really fierce bear hug, lifting the stunned biker off his feet.  
“Hey bro chill! I’m just helping a bro out, you ain’t gotta be so intense!” Mondo cried, brushing himself off.  
“Gonta just very happy to have new friend to help him!” Gonta said cheerfully.  
“Good grief,” Mondo mumbled to himself. He then got down his hands and knees and looked into the bush. He peeled back one of the branches.  
“Be gentle Mondo! Mr. Monarch is very delicate!” Gonta cried.  
“Sorry, geez.” Mondo mumbled. He tried to be more careful when searching through the bushes. He admired Gonta’s dedication and care He seemed to have a soft spot for the weak and those who couldn’t protect themselves, and Mondo admired that.  
“Hey Gonta!”  
“Yes Mondo?”  
“I noticed what you did for Mikan earlier today. That was... really cool.”  
“Gonta only did what gentleman would.”  
“What is all this about being a gentleman? You seem to talk about that a lot.” Mondo asked.  
“Gonta’s main goal is to be true gentleman!”  
“That’s a pretty nice goal. It’s cool that you work so hard for it.” Mondo remarked.  
“Wow, thank you Mondo! You make Gonta very happy!” Gonta said with a big bright smile on his face.  
“Eh heh heh...” Mondo laughed nervously, blushing. Seeing Gonta radiate so much positivity and happiness was really wholesome. And he had a nice smile.  
A very nice smile....  
Mondo quickly went back to looking for “Mr. Monarch”, feeling even more awkward than before. He tried to rummage through the bush. Then he noticed something goldenish. “Hey Gonta I think I found somthin-AAH Shit!” Mondo pricked his hand on a thorn, hard. His hand began to bleed.  
“Oh no Mondo! Are you alright? You’re bleeding!” Gonta cried, panicking. “This is all Gonta’s fault, if Gonta hadn’t let you help, You wouldn’t have gotten hurt!”  
“Nah man, its ok...I’ve gotten worse,” Mondo said, holding his wound. “Anyway, I think I found your bug.” He pointed to the golden butterfly.  
“Oh! Mondo found Mr. Monarch!” Gonta gently picked up the butterfly and put it into the bug container that he always carried around with him.  
“Gonta need to tend to your injury! Gonta don’t want it to get infected!” Gonta said as he started digging into his pocket.  
“Hey man, that’s fine, I can take care of myself-”  
Before Mondo could continue, Gonta grabbed his injured hand and gently placed a band-aid onto the wound. “Gonta learned from human family that kissing an injury helps it get better!”  
“Gonta, No! You don’t need to-”  
Again, Mondo was too slow. Gonta raised his hand to his face and gently kissed it. He smiled. “There! Gonta made Mondo all better!”  
Mondo was taken a back by this. He started blushing hard. “H-Hey! Why the fuck would you do that!” he yelled.  
Gonta was concerned, “Did Gonta hurt Mondo?”  
“Nah, nah, lets forget it already sheesh.....” Mondo said, clearly very frustrated.  
“Oh...Well anyway, thank you for helping Gonta find Mr. Monarch! Gonta happy to have a new friend. Gonta don’t get many friends since Gonta’s appearance scares people!”  
“Yeah, uh, same here...” Mondo mumbled.  
“Gonta will make sure to protect and care for Mondo, because Gonta gentleman!”  
“Y-You don’t have to do that...I can protect myself...”Mondo said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
“Gentlemen always care for friends!”  
“Yeah... thanks I guess.” Mondo mumbled.  
“Hey, Mr. Monarch remind me a lot of Mondo! He is black and gold, just like Mondo’s pretty jacket!”  
“Pretty...?!” Mondo never heard anyone describe his biker gang jacket as “pretty.”  
“Yes! Oh! Gonta got idea!”  
“What?”  
“Mondo can take care of Mr. Monarch!”  
“Hey, I got no fuckin idea about taking care of butterflies, especially injured ones!” Mondo replied.   
“That’s ok! Gonta and Mondo can care for it together! Gonta can give you a terrarium to hold Mr. Monarch that you can keep in your dorm and Gonta can help with feeding and taking care of it!”  
“Are you sure....?” Mondo asked hesitantly as Gonta shoved the container with the butterfly into his hands.  
“Of course! Gonta loves sharing bugs! And Mondo can learn so much!”   
“Um ok... I guess I’ll see ya later Big Guy.” Mondo said, putting the container over his shoulder.  
“Thank you for spending time with Gonta!” Gonta said as he ran off.  
Mondo looked down at the butterfly. He had to admit, it was pretty. He didn’t know how that broken corner on his wing was gonna heal though. The butterfly crawled on the little branch in the container and started sucking nectar out of its flowers. “I guess I’ll have to be careful with you huh little guy?” Mondo remarked.  
Mondo hopped onto his motorcycle and dropped the butterfly off at his dorm. As he got ready to ride off to meet his gang, he thought about the green haired boy. It was really nice of him to want to be friends right off the bat, and he seemed really. He might enjoy hanging out with him more. And his innocence made him really sweet and cut-.... nice. Mondo grunted to himself and started up his bike, riding off into the sunset.

(To be continued.... :) )


	2. The Supreme Leader

Mondo pulled his bike back into the dormitory parking lot of Hope’s Peak at around 2:30 in the morning. He yawned loudly. The gang was out all night riding around town and causing havoc as usual, and it drained the last of the tough guy’s energy. He entered the dormitory and flopped onto his bed after hanging up his jacket. He turned his head to look at the butterfly in the terrarium that Gonta gave him. The butterfly sat there, rather still. Mondo stared at it. “I can’t be that hard to take care of this thing,” he said to himself.   
He wondered at the weird boy he met today. Well he did go to Hope’s Peak, everyone there was kinda a weirdo to some extent. He never met anyone who cared about bugs too much. Mondo was pretty indifferent to bugs. He didn’t hate them, but found most of them annoying. He wondered what got Gonta to be so drawn to those buzzy things. He then wondered how he got so...massive. The guy looked like the Incredible Hulk mixed with Tarzan! He would be a great addition to the Crazy Diamonds, Mondo thought, But I don’t think he’d like it, considering gang activities aren’t really “gentlemanly.”   
Mondo was happy to have a new friend anyway, even if he was kinda clingy and over enthusiastic. He looked forward to the next day.

*timeskip*

Mondo pulled up to the school verrrry late. He had overslept again. “Taka is going to kill me,” he mumbled under his breath. He ran into the building, but began to slow down when he remembered he was carrying Gonta’s butterfly. I can’t have anyone catch me holding this stupid thing, Mondo thought. He walked more carefully while hiding the container under his jacket. He carefully put the container in his locker and was about to turn around and get to class when-  
“Hey cornhead!”  
“Who the fuck wants to TRY ME!” Mondo yelled angrily. He looked down and saw a small boy dressed in white with a checkered scarf, purple hair, and a mischievous smile. His entire aura pissed Mondo off.  
“Nihihi! You are so easy to rile up!”the weird guy said.  
Mondo grabbed the kid by his scarf and pulled him up to his face. “I’m not in the mood for any bullshit right now, so unless you want to be a little purple pancake I suggest you leave me alone!”  
“You may not want to do that, Corny! I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader! I’m in charge of the secret largest criminal organization in the world, so messing with me might bring you death!”  
“What?” Mondo asked.  
“Or not, some of that is a lie. Nihihihi!”  
Mondo sighed and set the kid down. “Who the hell are you anyway?”  
“I’m Kokichi Oma, and your Mondo Owada, riiiiiiiiight?”  
“Yeah....”  
“I’ve heard soooooooooo much about you Corn Boy! Your all that my best friend would talk about yesterday!”  
“Best Friend?”  
“Yep! Gonta!”  
Mondo stared at him with his eyebrow raised. This bratty moron was a friend of Gonta? They had nothing in common at all. “You are friends with Gonta?”  
“Jealous?” Kokichi grinned.  
“No......”  
“You shouldn’t, cause that could be a lie~!” he mischievously sang.  
Mondo just looked at him. This brat was making him mentally tired and he was still horribly late for class. It may be better just to ignore his antics and just focus on going to where he needed to go. Mondo turned around to head to class.  
“Hey Mondo, between you and me, I think Gonta is super hot! He’s such a dumb hunk isn’t he?”  
“What!?”  
“I’m gonna ask him to smash when I go to class!”  
“WHAAAAAAAAAT!!” Mondo roared. “You betta leave that guy alone!”  
“It’s a lie!” Kokichi shrugged. “But your reaction was very telling...” he said with a very mischievous look on his face.  
“Wha-what are you talking about!?” Mondo asked, annoyed.  
“You like Gonta! You like Gonta!” Kokichi sang teasingly.  
“No I fuckin’ don’t! He’s just my bro! And I didn’t want an annoying gremlin like you harassing him!” Mondo yelled.  
“Nishishishi!” the annoying supreme leader laughed as he skipped away.  
“Dammit!” Mondo cursed under his breath. He was even later than he thought he was. He slammed his locker shut and ran off to class, praying that the teacher and Taka would go easy on him.

*timeskip*

Mondo sighed as he stared at the detention slip and put it back into his pocket. The teacher clearly was in a bad mood and he completely roasted him in front of the entire class. Unfortunately, Taka was sick today, so while he dodged another lecture, he didn’t have his best friend to sit with during lunch. Mondo stared into the lunchroom. Maybe he can sit with his other friends Kaito and Maki, but they seemed...occupied. Maybe his training partner Chihiro or...  
“Mondo! Come sit with Gonta!”   
Mondo turned to see Gonta sitting next to a blushing Mikan at the far side of the cafeteria. Eh, why not, he thought to himself. “Sure I’ll sit with ya, Big guy.”  
“Yea!” Gonta said gleefully. “Oh, how’s Mr. Monarch?”  
“He’s chillin in my locker.”  
“That not good! Mr. Monarch need light and happiness!” Gonta cried. He pushed a small, battery operated lamp onto Mondo, telling him “Mondo should put this in locker to give Mr. Monarch light!”  
“Uh, sure thanks, I’ll do it after lunch...” Mondo replied.  
“W-Wow, y-you are so kind, G-Gonta!” said Mikan, looking up at him longingly. Mondo was surprised she had a crush on him. It seemed to come out of nowhere. Her face got really red, and she started breathing funny. She started clinging to his arm. Mondo frowned.  
“T-thank you, Mikan,” Gonta replied shyly. He clearly wasn’t used to getting a lot of compliments.   
They continued to eat lunch while Gonta chatted endlessly about bugs. Kokichi called Gonta “dumb,” but Mondo couldn’t see how someone who knew so much about bugs could be dumb. Gonta may be naive in some areas, but in regards to entomology, he was a genius. Mondo found him to be a lot smarter them he could ever be.   
“Gonta has to go to the bathroom! Gonta be right back!”  
“Ok bro!” Mondo replied.  
Gonta ran off and left Mondo and Mikan at the table. Mikan sighed incredibly loudly and looked at the ceiling longingly.  
“I-isn’t he soooooooo handsome?” Mikan panted.  
“What?” Mondo asked, surprised. “You gotta crush on him?”  
“H-he’s such a gentleman, and he’s so kind, and so muscular.....aaaaaaah...” she sighed dreamily.  
Mondo rolled his eyes. He wasn’t too surprised she got so enamored with Gonta. He was one of the few people who was nice to her and treated her with genuine respect. Gonta probably attached a lot of girls with those gentlemanly gestures and his handsome body, Mondo thought. I mean he would be handsome to girls and stuff, not me. We are just friends, Mondo corrected himself in his head.  
“Well well well! If it isn’t Corn head and Hotty Nurse!” said a small giddy gremlin.  
“What the hell are you doing here?!” an irritated Mondo asked.  
“Didn’t I tell you? Gonta is my best friend!” he said as he plopped down next to Mondo. Mondo just glared at him menacingly as he smirked.   
“D-do you think G-Gonta likes me?” Mikan asked him nervously.  
“How should I know?” Kokichi replied. “What is this, the local Gonta harem or something?”  
Mikan went back to daydreaming about Gonta. Kokichi turned to Mondo.  
“So, how long are you gonna lie to your new friend?”  
“What are you talkin about?” Mondo growled.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about....” Kokichi whispered mischievously.  
“No, I don’t.” Mondo replied curtly, turning away.  
“You got some balls lying to me! Your crush on Gonta, you big oaf!”  
“Gonta and I are friends. I have no fuckin romantic interest in him.”  
“Are you suuuuuuuure?”Kokichi sang, “You guys got friendly reeeeeeal quick! Then there was the jealous rage I put you in this morning! And then your annoyed face when I saw you talking to Mikan about how hot he was! And.....”  
“Shut the fuck up and mind your own business Kokichi,” Mondo growled lowly, “Or I swear, nothing will stop me from flattening you.”  
“Nishishi! Whatever, I ship it!” Kokichi replied.  
Mondo was about 3000% done with Kokochi’s BS. He did not need this idiot questioning him about his feelings. He didn’t like Gonta, not that way.  
At least, he thought he didn’t.  
“How the hell do you get your hair like that anyway? It clearly defies the laws of physics!” Kokichi said as he reached out to flick Mondo’s pompadour.  
“DON’T FUCKIN TOUCH MY HAIR!” Mondo roared while smacking Kokichi’s hand away.  
“Aiiiiieeeeeeee!!!” screeched Mikan.  
“WAAAAAAAGH! YOUR SO MEEAAAN!” Kokichi cried, with large crocodile tears falling down his face.  
“Mondo, your scaring everyone, and Gonta!”  
Mondo turned around and saw Gonta, but his face was full of fear. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare ya’ll. Kokichi just made me so fuckin angry....” Mondo mumbled, ashamed that he made a fool of himself in front of Gonta. He just hoped things wouldn’t get awkward between them. He didn’t want to scare Gonta away.  
“Gonta sees...” he replied, as he apprehensively sat back down next to Mikan. Mikan began hugging him tightly. Mondo looked down at the floor and scowled. Kokichi just grinned slyly.   
“Maybe I should just leave...” Mondo said, getting up.  
“No, Gonta not want Mondo to leave!”  
“I’m clearly not welcome here...” Mondo said as he trudged away. Gonta tried calling after him, but Mondo ignored it.


	3. P.E.

Mondo walked down the hallway with his head down. He really needed to cool off after that encounter with Kokichi. He didn’t want to get in even more trouble or worse, yell at Gonta. Or Mikan. He need to talk to someone to help with his yelling issue. He didn’t want to scare his new friend.   
Leon seems good with people, Mondo thought to himself. He walked into the chemistry lab, where Leon was cleaning the classroom after a rather messy lab.   
“Hey Leon! Get over here! Let me borrow you for a sec.” Mondo barked Ashe aggressively approached the redhead.  
“Huh, d-did I do something?” Leon replied apprehensively.   
“N-No. I just need you to listen to me! You gotta a problem with that?! Huh?!”  
“What do you want with me!?” Leon replied, clearly panicking.  
“S-sorry bro. I wasn’t sure what to say, so I just yelled....” Mondo apologized. “I have a real issue with that...”  
“I guess that’s how you usually are, Mondo. But you really freaked me out there, man. That’s cool with your gang and all, but won’t it scare off girls and stuff?”  
“Uh....um...”  
“Can you even get girls with all that yelling, Mondo?”  
“That’s actually what I was coming to talk about. Whenever I get nervous I start yelling, so I screw up confessions and stuff....”  
“That’s why you yelled? You’re just nervous?” Leon asked, surprised.  
“O-obviously! Would I just ask about this with smiles and rainbows and shit!?”  
“That’s how you ask for advice, Mondo?!”  
“Well, sorry! I can’t help it!”  
“Good grief, I got my work cut out for me. Is there a girl in particular you are trying to talk to?” Leon asked.  
“Oh um.....” Mondo thought about it. He wasn’t trying to confess feelings, he was just trying not to scare his friend. That’s all. He doesn’t need to confess anything. Nothing at all. Definitely.  
“Your blushing, bro!” Leon giggled.  
“No I’m not, dammit!” Mondo yelled. “Oops, I yelled again, sorry bro....”  
“It’s ok, I can tell that you are real nervous about this,” Leon said, winking. “But that’s ok, your talking to an expert! I confess and get confessed to all the time! I’ll get you laid in no time!”  
“Thanks Bro!” Mondo was happy to get some help.  
“But seriously, who do you like?” Leon asked mischievously.  
“N-No one, I just wanna stop scaring people in general,” Mondo replied.  
“You didn’t care too much before. What changed?”  
“N-nothing!”  
“I’m an expert, remember? It sounds like you got a crush that you refuse to admit...”   
“Look I just want help with yelling! Nothing else!”  
“Ok, bro...But if you ever need love advice, I’m all ears!” Leon replied suspiciously.  
“Yeah, whatever... Thanks man....” Mondo replied, nervously scratching the back of his head.  
“Maybe you should try being more patient, and like really thinking about what you are gonna say before you say it,” Leon suggested. “Sometimes not saying anything works well when your really nervous.”  
“But sometimes people just make me mad!” Mondo replied.  
“Try to ignore them and don’t let them get in the way of your dream confession!”  
“For the hundredth time I’m not confessing!”   
“Ha ha, whatever you say bro!”  
Leon and Mondo continued talking about ways to communicate with less yelling. Mondo really appreciated the help. He wanted to refine his personality for Gonta’s sake. Because they were friends of course.

*timeskip*

Today was pool day in P.E., and Mondo was looking forward to it. Considering it was the latter part of Spring semester, it had been rather hot around campus, and the water was looking real refreshing. The school had a really nice indoor pool that was large and meticulously clean, thanks to the cleaning staff and Kirumi. He entered the boy’s locker room. He took off his uniform and changed into his tight black and orange tiger-themed swimming trunks. He got his towel and entered the pool room.  
He looked around. He noticed Kaito Momota talking to someone in the corner of the room. Mondo approached the pair and then froze. When did Gonta get here?! He wasn’t in my gym class! Mondo thought, surprised. Gonta was wearing swim trunks too, but they were green and brown and a bit smaller. He must really be dedicated to working out, thought Mondo. His hair was still long and loose as usual, but Gonta was wearing a pair of green goggles rather than glasses. Gonta’s muscles looked even larger than they did with clothes covering them, and they were extremely well defined. He had a very clear set of 8-pack-abs and very large biceps in particular. And...  
“Is Mondo ok? Mondo staring at Gonta with very red face,” Gonta said worriedly.  
“Oh! Uh....Yeah I’m fine!” Mondo stammered.  
“Hey bro!” Kaito said, turning to Mondo, “Gonta told me about what happened at lunch. He was so worried about you! You good?”  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Kokichi just really pissed me off,” Mondo replied. Gonta was worried about me? Mondo asked himself.  
“Kokichi just need more friends! Don’t worry Mondo. Gonta sure you get along eventually! And you didn’t need to run from Gonta! Gonta forgives you!” Gonta said cheerfully.  
“Thanks Bro, I just needed to cool off and talk to a friend for a bit. I’m fine.”  
“That very good Mondo! Gonta happy we worked it out so quick!” Gonta said, with a wide smile.  
“Hey Mondo!” Kaito said.  
“What’s up?” Mondo replied.  
“That’s a cool swimsuit, bro! Is that new?” Kaito asked.  
“Yes, thanks, man!”  
“Gonta like swimsuit too! It very nice!”  
“Oh, uh, thanks...”Mondo replied.  
“Mondo look very healthy! With big muscles, almost as big as Gonta! Mondo look like very handsome gentleman!” Gonta said gleefully.  
“I......uh...you too.....” Mondo replied nervously. He scratched the back of his neck.  
“Are you sure your ok bro? Your face is even redder now,” Kaito replied.  
“Of course I am!” Mondo barked, “Oh sorry, I yelled again. I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”  
“Gonta recently transferred to this P.E. Class! Gonta happy to be with friends Mondo and Kaito!”  
“Yeah me too....” Mondo mumbled to himself.  
“WOW GONTA YOU LOOKIN DUMMY THICC!” a small purple gremlin said gleefully as he skipped to the group of boys. Mondo died a little on the inside when he heard that slimy voice.  
“ ‘Dummy thicc?’ ” Gonta asked, genuinely confused.  
“That’s why you couldn’t catch that grasshopper this morning! The clapping of your cheeks kept scaring the bug away!” Kokichi replied.  
“Oh No! Really? How do Gonta get cheeks to stop clapping?!” Gonna panicked.  
“Ignore him,” Kaito sneered, glaring at Kokichi.  
“Nishishi, It’s a lie!” Kokichi said.  
“So Gonta no need to worry about cheeks?”   
“No.....” Mondo said, seeming very mentally exhausted.  
“I’m sure Mondo would love to help you find that grasshopper later tonight....” Kokichi suggested.   
“I have detention,”Mondo replied quickly.  
“That ok! Gonta just wait for you! We can also check on Mr. Monarch too!” Gonta said happily.  
“You don’t have to do that....”  
“Hey Hey Hey! Who’s Mr. Monarch?” Kokichi interrupted.  
“Mondo and Gonta are taking care of injured butterfly together!” Gonta chirped.  
“That’s cute, bro!” Kaito said, patting Mondo on that back.  
“Yeah, we found him yesterday...” Mondo mumbled, looking away.  
“Ooh you guys have a bug together!? It’s like you have a child together!” Kokichi exclaimed.  
“No it isn’t!” Mondo said.  
“Kokichi enough!” Gonta said, stepping in. “How Kokichi gonna make friends if you keep irritating them?”  
“Ok, ok” Kokichi winking at Mondo. Mondo rolled his eyes.  
As Kokichi walked away, the boys went back to talking. “Can you see this butterfly you guys have?” Kaito asked.  
“I’ll have to show after school sometime,” Mondo replied.  
“Gonta very excited to have new friend to help take care of bug!” Gonta said, throwing his are around Mondo’s neck and pulling him close, rubbing his hair.  
“H-hey! Watch the hair, Big Guy!” Mondo said, trying to squirm away.  
Kaito laughed. “You guys sure hit it off quick, huh?”  
“Yep!” Gonta said, squeezing Mondo harder.  
“Ulp!......Ok Bro chill!” Mondo cried, tapping out.  
“Oh! Gonta sorry!” Gonta said, letting go.  
The P. E teacher then instructed everyone to begin warming up, and P.E began. The swimming itself was easy for Mondo. He was one of the more fit people in the class, so he normally excelled. But he was no match for Gonta. He could swim almost as well as Aoi, and left everyone in the proverbial dust. He claimed to learn about swimming and fitness from his forest family, but Mondo felt there had to be more to it. There is no way you could get so big and tough just from living in the wild, right?

*timeskip*

“Ok Mondo, detention’s over. You can leave now,” the teacher said. “Next time, try to be more on time for class.”  
Mondo scowled as he got up from the desk, but didn’t say anything. He marched out of the classroom and took the butterfly out the locker. “Oh! I forgot to add Gonta’s light to the terrarium! I’ll just do that now, hopefully he won’t get mad,” Mondo said to himself.  
He walked out the building and nearly ran into Gonta immediately.  
“MONDO!” Gonta happily cried, giving Mondo another giant bear hug. “Gonta was watching outside detention room, waiting. Gonta worried about you! You need to be more gentlemanly to avoid trouble!”  
“Yeah yeah! Just put me the fuck down ok!?” Mondo said, reddening up again.  
“It seem like every time Gonta touch you, you turn red!” Gonta said thoughtfully. “What if Mondo allergic to Gonta!?”  
“No no...It’s not that. I’m just....like this....” Mondo stammered.  
“Ok...let Gonta know if he can do anything to help!”  
“Whatever...do ya wanna look at the butterfly or not?” Mondo pulled out the small container with the butterfly in it.  
Gonta grabbed it and stared intently at the butterfly. “It look happy! It tell Gonta you gave him light too late though,” Gonta frowned.  
“Sorry about that, bro. I was talking to Leon about...something.”  
“What were you talking about?”  
“Nuthin...don’t worry about it.”  
Gonta shrugged. He handed the case back to Mondo as well as some vibrant flowers. “Mr. Monarch need nectar, so Gonta got pretty flowers he sure he’ll like!”  
“Ok, I’ll feed him these,” Mondo replied.  
“Oh! Does Mondo still wanna help Gonta catch grasshopper? Gonta saw him again in those bushes. If you wanna go, that ok...”  
“Nah, nah, I got time. I’ll help ya bud,” Mondo said, putting the terrarium down and out of the way.  
Gonta squealed with glee and bear hugged Mondo again.  
“Why you always huggin me, Bro?!” Mondo asked.  
“You not like Gonta’s hugs?” Gonta replied, backing away.  
“No, I like them....cause your my bro and alll... Just why though?”  
“Mondo always look grouchy, so Gonta think he need more hugs!”  
“Thanks bro....I guess...”  
“Gonta only want to see you happy!”  
Mondo smiled. Gonta was way too sweet and pure for this cruel world. They looked beneath the bush and saw the grasshopper. “Are you sure this is the same one, Gonta? They all look alike to me.”  
“Gonta got good eyes! Gonta is sure! C’mere little grasshopper!”  
The grasshopper suddenly hopped onto Mondo’s pompadour. Mondo started freaking out and got up to try to brush it off. “Mondo no! Let grasshopper stay for a bit!” Gonta said, grabbing Mondo’s shoulders to calm him down.  
“There’s a fuckin bug in my hair!” Mondo said, trying to stay still.  
“Gonta think it cute! Let Gonta take picture!” Gonta’s said pulling out his phone.  
“Oh God no...” Mondo said, blushing nervously.  
“Smile Mondo!”  
Mondo gave an awkward smile as Gonta took a picture of him. Gonta then took the grasshopper and put it in the container he always wore. “Thank you for helping Gonta! Gonta need to go home now! Bye Mondo!” Gonta said, waving goodbye.  
“Yeah, bye man,” Mondo replied.  
Mondo watched as Gonta ran off. He wondered why he always felt so... weird around him. It wasn’t a bad kinda weird, but it wasn’t same way he felt around Taka or Kaito. Was Kokichi right? Was he developing feelings for Gonta? Romantic feelings? I’m sure it’s nothing....Mondo thought to himself as he got onto his motorcycle. But he was lying to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing ain’t the best. Hope ya’ll like anyway


	4. Everybody Loves Gonta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

Mondo sat in the back of the classroom during homeroom that morning. He was reading his favorite motorcycle magazine, looking at the new bike models. As he flipped the 33rd page, he noticed a strange ad:  
“The Sakura Insect Museum is now Open! Order Tickets Today!”  
Normally Mondo would not be the slightest bit interested in this sorta thing. It wouldn’t have even caught his eye. However it reminded him of Gonta. I bet Gonta would love this, Mondo thought to himself, Maybe we could go together.  
“How’s it going, bro! I commend you for being on time today!” Kiyotaka said cheerfully as he walked over to Mondo. “You were here even before me!”  
“Oh hey, bro! Feelin’ better?”  
“Mikan made me stay at home. Staying home from school is one of my biggest regrets!” Taka cried, “WHY DID I HAVE TO GET SICK!? I MISSED VERY VALUABLE EDUCATION!!!”  
“You would gotten us all sick bro, its fine.”  
“EDUCATION IS IMPORTANT! I FELT LIKE I WAS PLAYING HOOKY!”  
“Chill bro, it’s just one day....”  
“You should have come to visit me, bro! Were you busy yesterday?” Taka asked.  
“Oh, uh yeah. I was hanging out with Gonta, and I got detention.”  
“Bro! What did I tell you about behaving yourself!?”  
“I was just late again, geez....”  
“But it’s good you are hanging out with Gonta! He thinks following the rules is gentlemanly. We I scolded him for running in the halls the other day, he started crying!”  
“YOU MADE GONTA CRY!?” Mondo cried, shocked.  
“It’s ok, bro! He’s just a bit sensitive. He felt he was being ungentlemanly. I told him it was ok, and he got off with a small warning. No need to get so defensive, bro!”  
“Sorry, bro,” Mondo replied, calming down a little.  
“You really seem to care about Gonta huh, Mondo?” Taka said, sitting next to him.  
“I guess so...” Mondo replied.  
“You two got real close real quick....”  
“Yeah, we good friends,” Mondo replied flatly.  
“Are you sure it’s just that?”  
“I...think so...” Mondo replied apprehensively.  
“Hmmmm,” Taka looked at him doubtfully.  
“Anyway, a new bug museum opened up. I was thinking about telling Gonta about it, maybe even go together,” Mondo said, trying to change the subject.  
“You like bugs too, Mondo?” Taka asked.  
“I mean, I have an interest. Gonta kinda helped me appreciate them a bit more.”  
“So is this like a date or....”  
“Nonononono! Nothing like that! We are just hanging out as bros, like we do, Taka!”  
Taka continued to eye him suspiciously, but dropped it. They continued to sit together in silence until a large boy entered the room.  
“Oh hi Gonta!” Mondo said to him, “What are you doing in here?”  
“Junko asked Gonta to help had out flyers for Spring Formal! Gonta think it’ll be so much fun! Is Mondo going?”  
“Um I dunno, I’m not usually into that sorta thing,” Mondo replied.  
“Oh, Gonta plans to go! Gonta wants Mondo to go too! You can dress up like gentleman and dance with lady! Very gentlemanly!”  
“I’ll think about it....”  
“Hey Gonta, do you have a date yet for this dance?” Taka asked.  
“Date? No. Where can Gonta find date?”  
“Normally you ask someone you really really like, and I mean like romantically, to go with you as a date. Or they ask you.”  
“Oh, Gonta will think about that!”  
“You may end up getting multiple requests, Gonta. I heard you were kinda popular with some of the girls. You can only take one though,” Taka added.  
“Gonta...popular?”  
“At least that’s what I heard,” Taka replied.  
“Who likes Gonta?” Mondo asked.  
“I know Mikan likes him, and I heard Miu and Tsumugi did too. There may be more.”  
“Gonta will have to think carefully about who he takes as date...” Gonta said, crossing his arms.  
“Um Gonta?” Mondo asked.  
“Yes Mondo?”  
“There is a new Bug Museum that opened up. You wanna go after school? I’ll treat.”  
“Gonta would love to! Thank you so much!” Gonta then picked up Mondo and started hugging him very tightly. Everyone in homeroom started staring.  
“Hey, Bro! You don’t need to do that shit in public!” Mondo hissed, nearly suffocating.  
“Gonta sorry!” Gonta replied, dropping him rather quickly onto the desk.  
“Are you ok Mondo,” his classmate, Makoto asked, “You look really red...”  
“Shut. Up.” Mondo growled, giving Makoto his meanest warning glare. Makoto hid behind Kirigiri, and the rest of the class got the message and went back to what they were doing.  
Gonta sensed the awkwardness in the atmosphere. “Well Gonta has to go! Goodbye!” Gonta rushed out of the room.  
Ishimaru turned to Mondo. “Are you ok bro?”  
“Yeah I’m fine...” Mondo mumbled.

*timeskip*

Mondo had some free time, so he wandered around the school, just putting his thoughts together. He was starting to realize that his feelings about Gonta were very...weird. Why did he blush all the time whenever he was around him? Why did he stare so much during swimming class? Why was he so eager to spend time with him? Why did he have a sudden interest in bugs of all things? I’m not falling in love with him, am I...?  
“Hey Mondo!” a high pitched voice said, coming from the Drama classroom. Mondo glanced into the classroom and saw Tsumugi and Junko hanging out, making some sort of outfit.  
“Hey,” he replied, rather apathetically.  
“OMG it’s Mondo! What’s goooooooooood?”Junko exclaimed.  
“Are you going to the Spring Formal?” Tsumugi asked, “We can help you get an outfit!”  
“Yeah, no offense, but your kind of a fashion disaster...” remarked Junko, “That haircut alone gives my eyes such despair!”  
“I dunno. Dances aren’t really my thing...”  
“That’s too bad. It’s a great time to get out and try out cool outfits!”  
“And meet some hot chics!” Junko interjected, “Or dudes, whatever floats your boat.”  
Mondo just scratched the back of his head and began to make his way to the door.  
“Hey, Tsumugi, who do you want to ask you to the dance?” Junko asked.  
“I really want Gonta to ask me...” Tsumugi said dreamily.  
“What ?” Mondo asked, turning around.  
“Oh she’s crazy for that big idiot. That dude has a surprisingly large amount of fan girls,” Junko replied.  
“He isn’t dumb! He is so intelligent and kind, and sweet! Who wouldn’t want such a pure gentleman? But I doubt he would notice me, I’m so plain...” Tsumugi said wistfully.  
“Who else likes him?” Mondo asked curiously.  
“Mikan fell for him as soon as he defended her from that little bully. Miu likes everyone, but seems to have an especially soft spot for Gonta. Sakura seems to have had her eye on him for a while, but I feel like she’d just end up going out with Nekomaru. I think Mahiru and Aoi have crushes on him too,” Tsumugi said, “Why do you ask Mondo? You seem to be the last person who would care about such gossip.”  
“I don’t really, I’m just mildly curious.”  
“Are you jealous?” Junko teased.  
“Jealous? Why would I be jealous?”  
“Maybe you want some of that female attention...” Tsumugi suggests. “You have been having some bad luck with women lately. 10 game losing streak huh?”  
“Shut up!” Mondo growled.  
“Looks like you struck a nerve there Tsumugi!” Junko laughed. “But I doubt that’s the reason...”  
Mondo just glared at Junko. “So what the fuck do you think it is, bitch?!”  
“I’ve seen the way you look at him...”  
“Am I not allowed to fucking look at people!?”  
“Chill bro, it’s only a joke...” Junko replied in a monotone voice.  
“Whatever,” Mondo scoffed as he stormed out of the room.

*timeskip*

Mondo decided to sit on the roof alone during lunch. He needed time to clear his head. “Why do I care so much about girls asking Gonta out? Why did I get so...nervous? I don’t even care about bugs! I mean that monarch butterfly he gave me is kinda cool, it does match my jacket...but other than that I don’t see why I should fuckin care!” Mondo said to himself. Mondo aggressively started munching on his sandwich. When he got all nervous and worked up like this, he got very angry. He really just wanted to punch someone. He shot up and punched the fence. It didn’t help.  
“Is Mondo ok?” a concerned voice said.  
Mondo turned around to see the last person the he wanted to like this, Gonta.

(To be continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best. I tried. I definitely plan to finish this. Gokuwada needs more love.


	5. Training with Nekomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Mondo gonna admit his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Gonta back at it again with the adorableness

“Tsumugi told Gonta you were very angry, so Gonta came to help!” the large boy said, sitting next to Mondo.  
“I-I’m fine! So leave me the fuck alone!” Mondo yelled angrily.  
Gonta just stared in disbelief at Mondo with large, puppy dog eyes, reminding him of Chuck. Mondo was filled with instant regret as Gonta’s eyes started to fill with giant tears.   
“I-I’m sorry, man...” Mondo apologized, “I shouldn’t have yelled...That was so mean...”  
He looked down, ashamed of himself. How could he have been so stupid!?  
Gonta placed his arm over Mondo’s shoulder quietly. He gave a soft smile. “Gonta forgives you,” he said quietly, “Tell Gonta what problem is.”   
“I just get really angry when I’m nervous, and I feel like I want to fight someone...” Mondo replied.  
Gonta got up excitedly. “You can spar with Gonta! Gonta very strong and learn fight skills from forest family! You can take out frustration on Gonta!” He then got into a fighting stance and looked at Mondo dead in the eyes.  
“I-I can’t fight you, bro...”  
“Why not? You scared of Gonta? Gonta go easy on you!”  
“It’s not that, dammit! I ain’t scared! I just don’t feel comfortable getting into a fight with you. I mean, we have a relationship, like a good friendship... I wouldn’t fight Taka or anything...” Mondo replied.  
Gonta looked rather disappointed. “Gonta fine with sparring. Friends spar a lot! Don’t you spar with some of other friends, like from bike gang?”  
“Well yeah... but you’re different, bro... I dunno how to explain it. We just have a different kind of relationship, I think...” Mondo said, sounding rather unsure. he nervously scratched the back of his head, clearly not knowing how to express why he felt so weird about this.  
“What type of relationship? Gonta just think we good friends,” Gonta replied, feeling rather confused.  
“I dunno, bro. I just got a weird feeling about it, ok?” Mondo snapped.  
“Hmmmmm” Gonta crossed his arms and frowned, trying to think of a way to help his buddy. “Maybe Mondo spar with Sakura? Sakura always up for challenge! She spar Gonta all the time!”  
“Dude I can’t hit a girl! My mom would kill me! Even Sakura!”   
“Maybe Nekomaru? Nekomaru is good friends with Gonta! We train together a lot!”   
“I guess so....” Mondo replied, “Yeah, he would be a good fit!”  
“Great!” Gonta suddenly grabbed Mondo’s hand and rushed away down the stairs. Mondo could barely keep up and nearly tripped multiple times on the way. Gonta dragged the biker gang leader all the way to the gym. When they got there they saw a very large and muscular man cleaning some exercise equipment.  
“Hey Gonta! You’re body’s lookin great today! You too Mondo!” Nekomaru exclaimed.  
“Thank you!” Gonta replied, “Gonta’s friend Mondo need to spar with someone. Can you help him, please?”  
Mondo stared at the guy. He was about as big and strong as Gonta. And very loud and energetic. Considering the fact that he was the ultimate team manager, Mondo saw him as a perfect fit for what he needed. “Yeah, bro. Just need to let off some steam.”  
“Exercise and training is an EXCELLENT way to let of steam! As your team manager I would be happy to help you, Mondo!” Nekomaru replied heartily.   
Before Mondo knew it, Nekomaru dragged over to the wresting ring and threw a towel over to Mondo. “Take off your jacket, bro! Don’t wanna mess up such a nice jacket!” he said as he tossed off his jacket and chains.  
Mondo tossed the jacket at Gonta, who caught it in his arms and sat down in a nearby folding chair to watch. “Gonta not sure who to cheer for...Gonta likes Mondo and Nekomaru!”  
“Cheer for Mondo, he’s the one that’s down!” Nekomaru replied, “I need to go easy on him anyway...”  
“Hey, you don’t need to go fuckin easy on me!” Mondo yelled, getting into his fighting stance. Even though Nekomaru was way bigger than him and had much more martial arts experience, Mondo was really pumped up and confident, filled with his usual bravado.  
“We are just sparring, Mondo, not a full blown fight. This is like practice, we don’t wanna frustrate you further,” Nekomaru replied.   
“Alright,” Mondo replied, still glaring with determination.  
They started throwing punches at each other and dodging skillfully. Mondo was a bit more erratic than Nekomaru was, whose moves were far cleaner. The endorphins soared to Mondo’s brain, easing his stress as the sweat dripped down off of his body and hair. Gonta watched eagerly and cheered for Mondo. To be honest, Gonta’s approval made Mondo happier than the exercise itself. Seeing Gonta’s smile and happiness made him happy in turn. It was a strange dynamic, different from the way he reacted to Taka or Kaito’s smiles. This feeling was... warmer, closer. Maybe...  
“You’re doing great, Mondo!” Nekomaru panted, “We definitely need to train more often! Your body is incredible, but I can bring it to peak performance.”  
“Th-thanks, man. That felt fuckin great...” Mondo panted, even more exhausted than Nekomaru was. He took his towel and wiped the sweat of his face.  
“You did great job, Mondo! You exercise like true gentleman!” Gonta said as he handed Mondo his Crazy Diamonds jacket. “Maybe Gonta will spar with you later!”  
“Yeah...maybe...” Mondo replied, tired out.  
“Gonta need to go look for bugs now, Gonta will meet you outside of campus after school for Bug Museum!” he said as he left the room.  
“Ok bye, bro!” Mondo and Nekomaru replied.  
Nekomaru turned to Mondo and roughly patted him on the back, making the gang leader cough a little. “You takin Gonta to the bug museum!? That’s really nice! Shows you care about his passions!”  
“Um... thank you,” Mondo replied as he recovered.  
“You know, not many people understand his passion for bugs and such,” Nekomaru said, leaning on the rails of the ring. “They don’t really understand him growing up in the wild, and the naive way he talks. It’s great that you are trying to understand him and get close to him.”  
“Yeah...I guess so...” Mondo replied, taking a drink out of a water bottle.  
“You know, Gonta has talked to me a lot about you.”  
“Really? We’ve only known each other for a few days.”  
“Yeah. He would always talk about how “gentlemanly” you were and about that monarch butterfly he is sharing with you. You know if he is really willing to share something so delicate with you, that means he really cares about you and trusts you!”  
“He cares about me? He trusts me?” Mondo asked, looking up at Nekomaru. He never really thought about this before. Gonta had such a strong trust and care for him? Even after so short a time?  
“Yeah, Gonta considers you a best friend! He won’t stop talking about you. He seems to care for you almost as much as he cares about bugs,” Nekomaru said. “And you know how much he loves bugs.”  
Mondo dwelled on this. Does this mean Gonta...loves me? he thought to himself. No, that can’t be it. He isn’t fuckin in love with bugs or anything. It’s only just a strong brotherly love, I think. But what about me? I feel closer to Gonta in a way that is different than my connection to Taka. Do..do I love him? Could I be in love with...  
“HEY! EARTH TO MONDO!” Nekomaru yelled, patting him on the back even harder this time. Mondo spit out a burst of water.  
“Aaaah! Oh sorry, bro. I got lost in my thoughts,” Mondo replied.  
“Hey, do you wanna tell me what was bothering you? Like why did Gonta bring you to me?” Nekomaru asked.  
“I was just nervous...I don’t really wanna talk about it, man.”  
“That’s fine, bro whatever you are comfortable with!” Nekomaru replied, “Anyway, I gotta go take a massive SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT! So see ya, later! Make sure to come back if you ever wanna train with me!” Nekomaru hopped out of the ring and walked out of the room.  
“Ok bro, cya!” Mondo replied, waving at the large trainer. Mondo went into the locker room and took a quick shower, then put his clothes and signature jacket back on. He closed the door on the gym and headed off to class.

*timeskip*

“Bro.”  
“Bro.”  
“Bro!”  
Mondo was just minding his own business in a small study room near the library, thinking he would be alone for the full time. He didn’t expect Leon, Taka, and Kaito to burst in all of a sudden.  
“Bro, normally I would not want to disrupt your studying, but these two dragged me over here because they said whatever they wanted to discuss with you was ‘important’,” Taka said indignantly, slightly glaring at Leon.  
“Hey, bro this is important!” Leon retorted.  
“What could be more important than studying!?” Taka cried.  
“Let me just cut to the chase, do you have a crush on Gonta?” Kaito interjected suddenly, placing his hands on Mondo’s desk, making direct eye contact with him.  
Mondo just stared blankly, caught very off guard. “I-uhhhh...”  
“He’s hesitating! I knew it!” Leon exclaimed excitedly.  
“YOU SERIOUSLY CONSIDER THIS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIS STUDIES!” Taka was just freaking out.  
“It’s ok, bro! You can be honest with us! There is nothing wrong with loving Gonta!” Kaito said, encouragingly.  
“What...?” Mondo was just stunned.  
“I mean it’s pretty obvious...” Leon said, scratching the back of his head.  
“I really think he should go back to study-”  
“We’ve seen the way you look at him! I saw your reaction to his swimsuit. Remember that, bro?” Kaito pressed.  
“Uh...um...”  
“What about when you asked me about talking to girls, bro?” Leon interjected, “I heard about what happened in the lunchroom. It was about Gonta wasn’t it?”  
“Hey that’s....”  
“Then again you did ask Gonta to go to the Bug Museum with you, a place you wouldn’t even think to visit otherwise....” Taka said thoughtfully, “And you have been spending a lot of time with him...”  
“You get so bashful and defensive around him, even when you talk about him! I’m sure you’re in love!” Kaito exclaimed.  
“NO THAT’S WRONG!” Mondo cried, stopping everyone. “Gonta and I are just friends! Jesus!”   
“Are you sure about that, bro?” Leon asked suspiciously.  
“Maybe he should get back to his stu-”  
“Oh come on, man! You gotta admit your feelings or its gonna gnaw at you all the time! You gotta pursue your passions man! Your passion for Gonta!” Kaito exclaimed, trying to encourage him.  
“I really don’t-”  
“No more excuses, dude! Admit it!” Leon interrupted. “Recognizing when you’re in love is the first step in getting girls, or guys in your case...”  
“Mondo, please just admit your feelings and get back to your homework...” Taka sighed. “You’re frustration betrays you.”  
Mondo thought for a second, looking at all his closest friends. This feeling he felt for Gonta he thought was just a strong friendship bond, like he did for them. But Mondo didn’t get nervous and jittery whenever Taka hugged him. He didn’t blush whenever he saw Kaito in a swimsuit. He wouldn’t randomly plan to do weird activities out of the blue, even for Leon. And he didn’t get super defensive whenever someone thought he was a bit to close to Taka. Maybe this was love. Maybe he just had to accept it. But how will the people around him react? Would Gonta feel the same way?  
“The truth is...”

*to be continued*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger, will definitely update soon.


	6. Confession Planning

“So here’s the thing, bros,” Mondo replies thoughtfully. “I- think I...may have...weird feelings for Gonta...” he said quietly, turning very red.  
“I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!” yelled Kaito, patting Mondo roughly on the back. Mondo coughed.  
“Don’t worry, bro! We won’t tell anyone!” Leon said.  
“I-I dunno if I’m in LOVE per se...”Mondo started.  
“Your definitely in love, bro. You need to admit it,” Taka said, “And tell him!”  
“Why don’t you describe your feelings, Mondo?” Kaito asked.  
“Well whenever I’m around him, I get this weird wholesome feeling. Like he makes me happy, but more happy then when I’m just hanging out with my other friends.”  
“What do you think of his appearance...?” Leon asked mischievously.  
“He’s pretty easy on the eyes I guess...”  
“In an ATTRACTIVE way?” Kaito asked.  
“I don’t fuckin know man...” Mondo said, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
“You’re in love. I’m 99% sure,” Taka said flatly. “Are you gonna talk to him about this when you guys go to the bug museum today?”  
“You already got a date, bro?” Leon asked.  
“IT’S NOT A DATE, MORON! We are just hanging out, and I wanted to do somethin’ nice for ‘im.”  
“Bro, you get super red whenever you talk to him, it’s really obvious you got romantic feelings, bro,” Kaito says. “You can tell us the truth, bro.” Kaito patted Mondo on the back, more gently this time.  
“Ok, so maybe I kinda like him...a little...maybe...fuck...” Mondo grumbled quietly.  
“So you admit it?” Leon said excitedly.  
“Dammit, don’t make me say it again, bitch!” Mondo growled, getting increasingly agitated.   
“Awwww! Bro is in love! That’s so sweet!” Taka said happily. “You gotta tell him!”  
“I seriously doubt that he’d ever like someone like me. He’s prolly just into girls or somthin’”  
“You won’t know until you try, Mondo!” Kaito encouraged. “I think he may like you. He calls you a gentleman and loves to be around you!”  
“I’m not a gentleman...”  
“I know he talks about you a lot. I’ve never seen him so excited over any of his friends, that must mean something!” Kaito replied hopefully.  
Mondo leaned back into his chair and sighed. “I can’t tell him about this, man...He clearly just sees me as a friend. He doesn’t even seem like the kind of guy to be into guys like me.”  
“He literally called you a gentleman, Mondo,” Kaito said excitedly, “You know how highly he admires gentlemen! He at least holds you in high regard. There is no harm in at least asking.”  
“When you go on that dat- I mean ‘hang out,’” Leon said with air quotes, “You should ask him if he likes you!”  
“C’mon bro, please,” Taka pleaded, “If you just ignore these feelings, they’ll fester and interfere with your sanity, and more importantly, your schoolwork!”  
Mondo got up and packed up him stuff, “Ya’ll are buggin’ me...” he mumbled.  
“C’mom at least think about it, bro!” Kaito said, “This your chance to pursue your passion for Gonta! You gotta be brave and take the chance, Mondo!”  
Mondo scoffed and shuffled away, “It isn’t passion...” he mumbled, feeling very unsure of himself. He was not about to ruin his hang out with Gonta with a romance conversation that would probably end up awkwardly anyway. He didn’t need any “passion” to get in the way of their friendship. Besides his feelings weren’t that big...were they? He just likes him, a little bit. Just a bit more than a friend... Not enough to ask out on a date. It’s not like he was curious about Gonta’s feelings at all. Gonta definitely wasn’t into Mondo like that. He can’t be. 100%

...

“Ah fuck it...” Mondo growled. He turned about and went back into the study room where his friends were.  
“So you changed your mind, huh?” Leon asked mischievously.  
“Shut up and just give me some advice. Let’s say I am gonna discuss this with Gonta, hypothetically. No guarantee I fuckin’ will. You know how bad I am at talkin’ bout’ this shit. Whaddo I say?”  
“Hehehehe. Your asking the Ultimate Love Expert, I’ll get you set up in no time!” Leon replied, winking. Taka and Mondo almost simultaneously rolled their eyes.  
“Hey, you gotta hear this too, Taka. I know you got someone you wanna ask out...”  
“Oh shut up, Leon. Y-you know s-school is more important than romance for me...” Taka replied shakily, turning very pink.  
“You ain’t foolin’ anyone either, bro,” Kaito remarked.  
“W-Whatever! Just give your stupid advice, Leon!” Taka said.  
“Just get Gonta alone and ask him how he enjoyed your time together. Then when he’s talkin’ about how much fun ya’ll had, then you can hit him with the question!”  
Mondo looked at him suspiciously.  
“It seems that you aren’t convinced,” Leon observed, “Trust me. It worked on this one girl who worked at a KFC that I dated last month.” He looked away wistfully, “She was so hot...”  
“Just be yourself, bro,” Kaito advised, “Don’t put too much thought into it. You want to avoid as much nervousness as you can.”  
“Yeah, whatever. Thanks, I guess...” Mondo mumbled, leaving for real this time.  
“Good luck with your romance!” Leon called after him.

*POV Switch*

Gonta left the gym after a very energizing workout with Nekomaru and Sakura. He had one more class to take before he trip to the bug museum with he friend Mondo, and he could hardly wait.   
“Gosh Gonta, you are WAAAAAAAY more jittery and excitable that you usually are!” Nekomaru had remarked during the workout.  
“Gonta just excited to do something so fun with Mondo! Gonta glad someone finally show more interest in bugs! Gonta can’t wait to educate him!”  
Gonta practically was bouncing on his way to his next class with excitement. Then he almost tripped over a small purple gremlin.  
“Hey, watch it you big oaf!” Kokichi yelled, “You almost killed me!”  
“Gonta sorry!” he panicked. “Gonta not want to kill you!”  
“I was lying about the killing part, silly. But you should at least look where your going,” Kokichi replied.  
“Oh...Gonta see...”Gonta replied. “Gonta must be more careful.”  
“Hey, you wanna hang out after school and do some shenanigans or whatever?” Kokichi asked, putting his arms behind his head. “I’m sooooooo bored.”  
“Gonta sorry, Gonta already has plans for this afternoon!” Gonta replied excitedly. “Gonta is gonna go to bug museum with Gonta’s friend, Mondo!”  
“You’ve been hanging around with Mondo a lot recently. You seem to have gotten close to him pretty quick,” Kokichi remarked.  
“Mondo so nice! He such a gentleman!” Gonta praised. “He help Gonta find a pretty butterfly! Gonta so happy to have Mondo as a best friend!”  
“Just friend...?” Kokichi asked with an evil face.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Hey Gonta, is there anyone you like?”  
“Gonta like everyone! People at this school are so nice!”  
“Nonononono...I mean romantically. Is there anyone you like like that?”  
Gonta thought for a bit. He never really thought about this before. Did he have any romantic feelings?  
“Gonta not sure. Do you know what romantic feelings are like? Gonta not really understand.”  
Kokichi thought for a second, “Hmmmmmm, how do I describe it...? I don’t really get romantic feelings.”  
“You don’t?”  
“It’s a lie!” Kokichi teased. “To be honest, if you feel super close to someone, like you always want to be around them. Or if you really, really like how attractive they are.Or you want to protect them and love them and always be by their side. Or you really want to kiss them. That’s the best way I can describe being in love.”  
“Hmmmmm Gonta sees,” Gonta said thoughtfully. When Kokichi described those feelings, a particular person came to mind. He blushed a bit.  
“Nishishishishi! I see you already got an idea of who you like!” Kokichi chuckled. “You gotta tell me!”  
“Ummmm, Gonta not sure if he want to tell you. Gonta want to keep this to himself for a bit,” Gonta replied.   
“Awwwww c’mon Gonta!” the small boy whined. “Everyone knows that real gentlemen always tell who their crushes are to their friends when they ask!”  
“Really?”  
“No, no they don’t, Gonta,” a boy all clad in black said rather tiredly. He walked over to the pair and gave a warning glare to the gremlin.  
“Aw come on, Shuichi! I was just about to get very vital information for my evil organization!” Kokichi whined loudly.  
“Just ignore him, Gonta. You shouldn’t let Kokichi trick you so easily,” Shuichi said, ignoring him “You don’t need to tell anyone about your crush, especially him.”   
“Ok, then. Gonta will keep it to himself.”  
“Awwwwwww! Now I’m gonna die of curiosity!” Kokichi squealed.  
“It’s cute that you got a crush Gonta. Whenever you are ready, you can tell us about it. I’ll support you,” Shuichi encouraged.   
“Ok, Gonta has to go now so he won’t be late for class. See you later!” Gonta said cheerfully. He turned to and walked of to class.   
“See ya Gonta,” Shuichi said as Kokichi grumbled about his evil plans are being ruined.  
“Nishishishishi, I think I know who Gonta is so in love with...” Kokichi whispered to Shuichi sneakily.  
“It really isn’t any of our business,” Shuichi replied.  
“You can’t lie to me! I know you are at least very curious...”  
“You know that I hate gossip, Kokichi,” Shuichi replied sternly.  
“Awwwww, your so booooooring...” Kokichi said. He slumped his shoulders and looked for someone else to gossip with.

(to be continued...)


	7. Off to the Bug Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise back to back chapter :)

It was finally the end of the day, time for the trip to the bug museum. Mondo was way more nervous than he thought he would be, especially after the conversation he had with his friends. He thought of about 2 million scenarios for how we would confess his possible feelings for Gonta, all of them ending terribly. “It’s not like I’m in love or anything,” he mumbled to himself. “Aww fuck it, I ain’t foolin’ anyone. I can’t stop thinking about him. How kind and sweet he is. He’s such a bundle of sugar and cinnamon it almost makes me fuckin’ sick. How hands— oh fuck I can’t be having these feelings, dammit...”  
“Hi Mondo! Gonta so excited to hang out today!” a cheerful large man with long green hair called out to him. Gonta was coming out of the school doors and saw Mondo waiting at his motorcycle. His large smile got even larger when he saw the gang leader, and it made Mondo subconsciously smile a bit too.   
God I need help, Mondo thought to himself, quickly returning to his normal frown. “H-hey, bro. Ya ready to go or whatever?”  
“Of course Mondo! How are we gonna get to museum?” he asked.  
“My hog,” Mondo said flatly, pointing to his bike. “You can get on behind my, but you have to hold on tight. I like to go fast! Real fuckin’ fast!”  
“Um ok...” Gonta replied, surprisingly nervously. Mondo got onto the bike and revved up the engine. Gonta climbed on. The problem was, Gonta was so huge that their bodies ended up touching together far more than either of them had anticipated. It was like Mondo was gonna be trapped in one of Gonta’s strong hugs for along time. He turned very bright red.   
“Um...is Gonta making you uncomfortable?”  
“Dammit you don’t need to hold me that closely...” Mondo grumbled.  
“Gonta can’t help it, Gonta too big...”  
“It’s fine, whatever.”  
Gonta tensed up. “Is Gonta gonna get a helmet? Gentlemen always put safety first.”  
“I don’t have a fuckin’ helmet. I’m the fuckin’ Ultimate Gangleader, dammit!” Mondo retorted.  
“Well, as long as Mondo knows what he doing, Gonta can feel safe,” Gonta replied.  
“Oh hey Mondo! Hey Gonta!”  
“Oh no, not here...” Mondo mumbled to himself. Kaito spotted the two of them as he was leaving the campus and had started walking over to them.  
“So you told Gonta, about your fee—”  
“No, shut the fuck up!” Mondo interrupted angrily.  
“Tell Gonta what?” Gonta asked.  
“Nuthin’ dammit!” Mondo growled, trying to correct his yelling.  
“Ha ha, can’t wait to see what happens when you do, bro!” Kaito said as he walked off.  
“Shut the fuck up and mind your own business...” Mondo growled again.  
Kaito just laughed and waved goodbye. “Bye Kaito, Gonta will see you later!”  
“Let’s just fuckin’ go, Gonta,” Mondo said.  
“Ok, Gonta ready.”  
Mondo pulled out of the parking lot and sped off onto the road to the bug museum.

*timeskip*

The museum was much larger than Mondo expected. The building was almost the size of the school. “How many bugs even are there in the world, Gonta? I didn’t think this museum needed to be that big,” he asked.  
“There about 900 thousand different insects in whole world. And that not counting the non-insect bugs, like spiders!” Gonta said, super excited. He could barely stand still and was smiling way more than he usually did. “Gonta can’t wait to teach you so much about bugs! If you have any bug questions, let Gonta know!”  
“Uh, thanks bro,” Mondo replied. “I got the tickets right here, let’s go in.”  
“Gonta didn’t think Mondo would have wanted to see bug museum so much.”  
“I’m not as into bugs as you are, and I prolly won’t ever be. But I thought it would be fun since you like bugs, and I wanted to do somethin’ nice for you. Besides I kinda like uh..hanging out with you...” Mondo said, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
“Oh...” Gonta said, turning pink and looking away, “Very few people so nice to Gonta, especially so quickly after meeting him. You really are a true gentleman...”  
Mondo turned red again, “Oh stop it, you know there’s no way I could be a gentleman...”  
“Gonta so happy you so kind to him. You are great friend!” Gonta said cheerfully. He then gently hugged Mondo and began to squeeze, filled with happiness.  
“H-hey! Don’t do that fuckin shit in public, bro,” Mondo nervously squirmed.  
Gonta released him and giggled. Mondo just rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his hair. The wholesomeness was too strong for the hardened gang leader.  
They were about to walk off when Gonta stopped and grabbed Mondo’s shoulder. “Mondo! Your paw, please!”  
“What?” Mondo asked confused.  
“Oh...did Gonta say it wrong?”  
“You mean hand or somethin’, right?” Mondo asked.  
“Um, yes. Gonta still have long way to become gentleman,” Gonta lamented. “Let Gonta try again.” He cleared his throat. “Your hand, please!”  
“Whaddoya need my hand fo’?” Mondo asked, confused.  
“Gonta just want Mondo to be safe and not get lost!” Gonta replied.  
“I’m not gonna get fuckin’ lost, bro. Just follow close behind me. I’ll be fine...” Mondo mumbled awkwardly.  
“Y-you not wanna hold Gonta’s hand?” Gonta asked, clearly saddened and disappointed.  
“It’s not like that...I just...don’t hold hands...especially in public...”   
“Oh...”  
They kinda just looked at each other awkwardly for a bit. They both hoped they didn’t just mess up the other’s opinion of each other. Mondo finally broke the silence. “So which set of bugs do ya wanna look at first?”  
“Um...Gonta wants to see if there are any bugs Mondo likes first.”  
“Uhhhh, hmmmmm. Butterflies maybe?” Mondo asked. “I mean I like ‘Mr. Monarch’ or whatever. Guess it’ll be cool to meet his bros or whatever.” Mondo picked up a map after giving the cashier their tickets. “It looks like it’s over here.”  
Gonta grabbed the map. “Oh I see! That exhibit look fun! Let’s go!” he said cheering up. “A-are you sure you not need Gonta to hold your hand? Gonta will be very sad if he lose you.”  
“Aw your too fuckin’ swe— um. Uh...” Mondo stammered. “I guess I can... hold your hand for a little bit, just on our way to the butterfly thingy...”  
“Great! Gonta happy to watch over Mondo!” He grabbed Mondo’s hand with a surprisingly strong grip. Before Mondo could process what was happening, Gonta excitedly bolted off in the direction of the butterfly exhibit. Mondo almost fell over before he caught himself.


End file.
